The Legend of Daphnes
by TheZeldakid101
Summary: [Summary Edit] Inspired by Ferisae's artwork on Deviantart. I take no credit for the idea of Daphnes! After SS, Link marries Zelda and they have a son, Daphnes. Then Link gets captured and Daphnes has to go out and save him. Twist on a usual Zelda plotline. Sucky summary but just read it. Rated T for blood no swearing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Prologue

**Good morning to all! Before anything else I need to thank Ferisae the Deviant artist that does Zelda stuff for all her Daphnes artwork because it sort of inspired me to write this fanfic. Though I did twist it around a bit. This happens a few years after Skyward Sword. And Merry Christmas! Link, Zelda and family loves you! Now, on to the fic...**

Skyloft/Surface World, Era of Peace 1.

Skyloft could hardly be called a floating sky island anymore; it had sunken so low to the ground that you could jump from here to the Goddess' statue and then to the surface. Only a few families lived here now; everyone else was too fascinated by the surface to stay here.

I am Link, the Chosen Hero. At least I was. Eleven years have passed since Demise was defeated and the realms were put at peace. Zelda and I had married and had our only son, Daphnes, a boy who was now nine, the age boys were considered men eleven years ago. The age got bumped to twelve a while ago.

But our days of war were over. I was glad, too, because those were horrible days full of... Ugh. Just don't ask.

Daphnes woke up early that day, surprisingly. He told us he felt like something was going to happen today when questioned. He went outside and after a while ran back into the house. He told us there was a Loftwing outside.

Of course, we both ran out to see. Though children still received Loftwings, they had been shunning them, and we wanted to see about this bird. All the young Hylians were grouped around the huge bird. But this bird was rare, rarer than my Crimson Loftwing, Adventure, because no one had ever seen this bird before.

It was an ancient bird, spoken of in the ancient texts. Its breed name was unknown, but it fit the description: black feathers, white tips except the tail, which was all black and fanned out. The black feathers seemed not to be made of the usual feather-fur hybrid that the Loftwings normally had, but were smooth and glossy, yet soft to the touch. It had three white designs on either wing that were evidently symbols of an ancient language, and a vibrant gold beak.

"Daddy isn't it pretty?" Daphnes asked, but Zelda and I just stared at the beautiful ancient bird.

The cluster of children were tickling and petting the Loftwing, but as soon as the bird's purplish eyes met my son's, it shook the kids off and headed to us.

I stood right behind my son as the bird headed up to him. It lowered its beak, in some sort of bow. Daphnes returned the gesture, never taking his eyes off it. Then he pulled his hand from his side and touched the Loftwing's beak.

It pushed him over. He laughed and climbed on it, grabbing some white feather at the bridge of its neck. I knew eventually those feathers would become his special holding spot.

Then Daphnes flew away, just like me when I was a kid.

**Yay I finished! So Daphnes is Link's and Zelda's son** **and yes the name came from Feri. And something I know will pop up later: Yes, I am a girl. That's why my name is Zeldakid. And yes, this is a POV story from Daphnes' and Link's points of view. Just deal with it. If you want me to continue, then R & R! I'll continue even for just one person so review! Farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Stolen

**Hello everybodeeee! I made chapter two just in time for Christmas! But because of Christmas I might not post Ch. 3 for a week because I'll be too busy on my 3DS. Anyway, here's chapter two, starting the actual story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two - Stolen**

(Daphnes' POV)

"Daphnes!"

I moan and roll over.

"Daphneeees! Get up or you'll miss your father!"

And of course, this makes me spring out of bed. I had forgotten to wake up early to catch dad. Again.

I'm Daphnes. I'm 18 and pretty much just like my dad, Link. He always tells me about his adventures saving Skyloft and mom (Zelda) and assuring me I'll do something cool with my life. Especially having that Phantom Loftwing. But hey, I'm eighteen and the only cool thing that's been happening is... nothing, actually. Unless you count that I practice swordplay every day because I feel like it. Which I don't.

Back to the present... Dad usually leaves Skyloft to go down to Faron Woods and get supplies for all the Hylians (We've started calling ourselves that). I like going with him because of all his stories and the fact that he lets me wander off on my own. So I get dressed as fast as I possibly can and head out to the kitchen, where mom has saved my breakfast.

"Hurry, Daphnes," she says, "I just saw dad on the edge."

"Bye, mom!" I say, pushing my empty plate back to her side of the counter and running out the door.

I can see dad standing with Adventure (his Crimson Loftwing) on the edge of Skyloft, about to mount. "Dad! Wait for me!" I call as I get closer. He turns around and smiles.

"I thought I'd have to leave without you, Daphnes," dad says, mounting Adventure. For a thirty-something year old, he's agile as a kid my age. "Hurry and call Kuraudo."

I whistle (dad's whistle sounds exactly the same but mine's higher pitched) and Kuraudo comes down. His breed is so ancient they don't have a name, so we nicknamed them Phantom Loftwings. Kuraudo's also smaller than most other Loftwings, but hey. I'm smaller than most kids my age. We're also both reeeeaaaally hyperactive. Sometimes we end up pulling barrel rolls and loop-the-loops while flying.

"I'm surprised you and Kuraudo are so close," dad says as I mount Kuraudo. "Although the kids still receive Loftwings, they don't usually use them as much as you do."

"Guess I'm special," I say, stroking Kuraudo's back. "Let's go, dad."

We take off east, to the right of the Sealed Temple, headed straight for the huge tree in the heart of Faron Woods. I've been flying for nine years now, but even so, the sight of that humongous tree is still breathtaking, especially on cloudless days like today.

Dad speeds up on Adventure. I speed up. He speeds up. I speed up, and eventually we're full-out racing to the tree. That is, until I pull ahead by using the old gain-altitude then dive trick.

As I'm grinning at my victory, I hear dad call my name. "Daphnes! Behind you!"

I look over my shoulder, slowing. There's a giant... thing blocking out the sun. I can't see what it is because of the shadow it makes, but it's big. And it's headed right for me.

I quickly fly Kuraudo to the side, but I'm too late; the huge thing is upon me. But then, suddenly, it cries out and staggers. Dad's unsheathed his sword and hit the giant thing, giving me the opportunity to get away.

"Fly, Daphnes! I'm fine! Don't look back!" He calls as the huge thing comes down upon him. I want to look back horribly bad but when dad tells you to do something, you do it. When I'm far enough away, I look behind me.

Both dad and the thing are gone.

**Dun-dun-  
>Daphnes: Please don't finish that ominous bad musical sequence...Me: DDDUUUUUUNNNN<strong>

**Yay! Link is kidnapped by a thing! ****happy ****Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

SHello** everyone! Merry Christmas! Sorry I didn't upload but I got a 3DS for Xmas so you can't really blame me. And also: someone asked me if I could ask Ferisae about Daphnes and I say no a) because I don't has an account and b) it is my story so my personality. Anyway, enough stalling! Here is chapter three! Oh, one more thing: this has some fan theory in it... you have been warned.**

Chapter Three: Hylia, Goddess of Time

(Daphnes POV)

I flew back to Skyloft as fast as I could. I didn't know what had happened, but I had to tell someone.

I landed at the surface in front of the slightly demolished Statue of the Goddess and jumped off my bird, running fast. I knew exactly who would listen to me and know what to do about it.

A couple minutes later I came out into Faron Woods and ran to Deep Woods. It sure is tedious getting over there but it is totally worth it.

Skyview Temple was a total wreck. Dad and I had gone in a few years ago and taken the stuff from the spring out front, so it was still possible to pray to Hylia.

(AN: Sorry but i have to put this here! Spoilers-Yes, Zelda is Hylia. But in this universe Hylia/Zelda removed the soul of the goddess from her and became a mortal. So Hylia is now an immortal goddess again. Yeah.)

I prayed to the goddess and then waited a minute. Then a female voice spoke in my mind.

"Hello, Daphnes. Why do you need me?" Hylia said. This may sound strange but I can communicate with the gods and goddesses. Well, just Hylia really.

I spoke really fast as I said, "Dad was taken by a big thing and I came here hoping you would have a solution."

"Whoa. Repeat that," Hylia said. I kept my mouth shut and a second later she said, "Alright."

And here's another thing I must explain. Hylia is the Goddess of Time. She can manipulate it. So basically she just went back and went through what I said in slowmo. Anyways.

"What do I do?" I asked, a little impatient for an answer.

"Well, I'm not sure what took your father away but I can say it was evil. Only something of that nature would take him . I also located your father's aura to the west of here, but very far away. You'd have to be equipped for combat and a long journey to go that far. Are you sure you want to go after your dad?"

"Duh!" I said, standing. "I'm gonna leave ASAP. Thanks, Hylia."

She bid me goodbye and then I left, calling my Loftwing as I got closer to home.

**Sorry about the shortness! I promise they get longer. And that was my theory about Hylia: she is Goddess of Time and, also, it's possible to give heavenly souls back to the heavens or give heavenly souls to worthy mortals. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I'm back after magically disappearing! I feel I have some explaining. This happens when Daphnes is 11 or 12, and the five year journey of Link's takes place right after this. Because in Ask the Skyfamily, which I went on, Daphnes is sixteen. The horses also come later and I've altered Daphnes' personality and added another character. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4! Don't be surprised by the personality change!

Chapter Four: Preparing for a. Journey

I flew Kuraudo back home and ran inside. I told mom the gist of the situation and she gave me advice. I could tell she was flustered as me but she was waaaaay better at hiding it than I am.

"You're going to need to find your father. There's a way, but it involves adventure. And by now I know it's a very bad idea to keep you from adventure." She was referring to the time a few years ago when I had run off on an "expedition" after being told not to go. "Go to your fathers room and get out his old tunic and the item pouch."

I went across the house to dad's room and when I opened the door I saw my little sister Zellie on the bed, playing with dad's wood carvings.

"Shhhh." She whispered. Zellie is like three and has a huge liking of hating me. "Dad's Loftwing is eating you up. I can't miss a such 'pectacle." I sighed. Her incorrect grammar bugs me AND the narrator.

("Daphnes! Don't break the fourth wall! Your advance rupee salary for being a character in this fanfic is going toward fixing it!")

"Awwww, that checks worth like two thousand rupees," I moaned. Then I went back to Zellie. "What, is it pick on your brother day in Weirdgirlsville? And how did your surprise go this morning?"

Zellie crossed her arms. "Well, the whipped cream was easy to get off my pillow cus i lickded it, but I have to had help with the honey on my blankie and the rug. And the blue potion that spilled in my head that's was on the door still won't come out of my hair."

I couldn't stop smiling. Bugging and tricking my sister was HILARIOUS. I loved it. And hey. When you have the spare key to the food storage it isn't that hard to play pranks. If only I could laugh like a maniac.

Zellie huffed and went back to murdering my carving. I paid her no more attention and went for the closet. There were a bunch of dad's clothes but in a corner was one of dad's old Knight uniforms and the limitless Adfenture Pouch. I grabbed them.

"Whactcha doing brother?" Zellie asked curiously. I grinned: it was playtime.

"Zellie, dad got stolen by an evil thing." Her eyes went wide. "Yeah, really. I have to go and save him like he did for mom."

"b-but what if there are m-monsters out there?" Zellie said, holding all the carvings but mine (figures) closer. "What if y-you get hurt?"

I burst out laughing I couldn't help myself. She looked at me, confused, then went into a phase between laughter and anger.

My sister. Is. Hilarious.

After I was over the laughing I went back to mom. She sized be up and said, "Yep, that tunic should about fit you. I don't care where you keep the item pouch, but remember the difference: smaller is for eight, larger us for infinite. Go change."

I went into my room and locked the door. I could hear Zellie down the hall imitating my horrendous Death by Loftwing. But I just ignored her. There were more important things to worry about now.

I took off my blue shirt and pulled the tunic over my head. It was too big around he neck, so I went to my closet and took out one of the "weird things" mom made me once. They were like Groose's yellow shoulder guard, but dark green and cooler.

It fit perfectly over the tunic and it matched. Yippee. I also put on my only other pair of boots (the ones that weren't roughed up from forest walks).

I poked around in the Item pouches and found some of dad's items there: a shield, four bottles, slingshot, beetle, sailcloth, assorted badges, and bombs. #prankcentral.

I went back outside but saw it was getting dark. Too late to start an adventure. I went inside again and while I was there I vowed not to come back until dad was back. Then I went to bed early.

A/N: This chapter was more of a comedy. Zellie and Daphnes are so funny together and I took that and made it into a scene. It was fun. Anyway, Daphnes now loves pranks and is much more curious than before. Live with it. Until next chapter, I leave you bye! ZK out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm back! Here is chapter 5, where Daphnes is probably going to start adventuring (maybe, haha). But WARNING: there could be a plot twist or something similar here and afterwards lots of frustration on Daphnes' part, but I'm not positive-ing anything. Anyway, let's get started!

Daphnes: What are you planning in that evil head of yours

Me: Mufufufufufufu... (rubs hands together evilly)

Chapter Five - An Attempt to Adventure and the First of Seven

The next morning I got up right before the sun and packed all my stuff alongside dad's: another bottle filled with red potion, my very awesome Tycoon Wallet courtesy of dad that was almost half full, and my bow dad gave me when I was younger.

And of course all my pranking items.

Then I went out to the kitchen, where Mom already was. I honestly have no idea when she wakes up. Like midnight or something.

"Hi, Daphnes." She said, not looking up from the food she was making. "Eat up, you have a big day today."

"Like saving the world big or finding a gold rupee big?" I asked, sitting down at the table and picking up a fork.

"I'm guessing somewhere in between," mom answered.

"Done, I gotta go, see you when I get back, bye," I said, swallowing the last mouthful of food and handing her my plate.

"Bye, Daphnes, be careful!" She called as I ran out the door.

My whistle pierced the cold, muggy, air and Kuraudo landed next to me. I mounted and we set off toward the rising sun. I'm pretty sure that from behind it would have looked like a cool scene from a movie or something.

(DUDE, I just fixed the freaking fourth wall quit cracking it... there it goes. Now you owe me everything in your wallet good luck grinding.)

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, writer," I said, shrugging and also probably giving away my next rupee check for the break again. "I can't help it."

Then, ignoring all the glare waves wafting from the writer's direction I looked ahead and tried to make out anything beside the glare of the sun. There was the Big Tree on my right, and the Sealed Grounds below me, and in front there was...

Yay! Some giant shapes rising out of the sand from the direction of Lanayru Desert. I told Kuraudo to aim for them and then tried to catch up on the few hours of sleep I'd missed over the past few days. Like the few hours I sleep past dawn.

But only half an hour later, when the sun was fully up and the sky was blue, I was woken from my half-sleep by my Loftwing screeching.

"Huh?" Kuraudo couldn't fly any further. I pushed on him, but there was some kind of invisible barrier keeping us from Lanayru.

Kuraudo sensed my need to get through and turned around, flying a short distance away, then flying full-speed at the wall.

We made contact and didn't make it. But the invisible space rippled for a moment. There was a wall there. And it was a magic wall.

My Loftwing blacked out from the impact and stopped moving.

Luckily, we were close enough to the ground that we didn't die. But I hurt. And now we were stranded by ourselves in... Where was this? I looked around. The Big Tree was out of sight. There was loose dirt all around us, with weeds, starting to turn to sand, and mountains to the south. The only things that stood out were the gigantic sand dunes and robot statues of Lanayru, which I couldn't get to...

I tried kicking the wall out of my frustration. All I got was a hurt toe and a stationary wall. Still. I sat down against the invisible wall and closed my eyes, trying to vent out my frustration.

When I woke up, the sun was almost above me. Kuraudo was up and nudging me, trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I said.

It screeched and moved, revealing a person standing there. I noticed now that Kuraudo's wing had been bandaged.

The person was a girl with straight dark blue hair (blue hair? Okay then) and straight bangs, both of which were long. She had a golden tiara-thing in her hair too, with a cerulean-color triangle gem in the middle. Her eyes were the same blue as the gem, and so was her dress, which had dark blue designs on the edges. She wore light blue jesus sandals and some very noticeable plain blue bracelets on her wrists. They were neon blue.

"Hi there," she said cheerfully. Not overly cheerful, but shy cheerful. "I heard your name was Daphnes, am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I answered, standing. The girl was a few inches shorter than me.

"Your Loftwing told me." She said. After I gave her a questioning look, she offered, "You can occasionally communicate with your bird too. I just asked him your name."

"Cool." I said. "What's your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Mira." The girl, now Mira, laughed. "I used to live in Lanayru Desert, but after those bad guys moved in, they put up this force field, which keeps everyone out, even me."

"How do I break down this wall, force field, thing?" I asked, the second she was done. I needed to get in there, save dad. That was my mission.

"The only way to break down a force field this strong is to use the Seven Spirits. They are all scattered across the Surface, and lucky you, because I'm one of them." Mira said.

"So I have to find seven guys and bring 'em back here, okay let's go," O said quickly, barely processing the gist of what she said.

"It'll take you a while, though." Mira said, stopping me on my way up Kuraudo's back. "They're all trapped in dungeons or guarded by bad guys."

"So? I have my dad's blood. I'll be fine," I waved her off and climbed on. "Where's the next one?"

Mira sighed. "First, let me tell you a little more about us.."

"Okay , fine." I climbed off and sat on the lower part of my bird's back.

"First," Mira started, sitting next to me, "There are seven of us, and seven elements we protect: Water - that's me - fire, earth, ice, twilight, darkness, and light. You'll have to find us in that order, too. I'm Water, and I can manipulate it or direct it if I want to. I used to help the water flow in Lanayru before it dried up when Nayru left us. The Spirit of Fire is Courtney, she's able to create and dispel the element at will. She can also touch it without getting burned. Tate is the Earth Spirit, and he has a tendency to make things grow at impressive rates. The Spirit of Ice, Lizia, can walk on ice without slipping, and can create it when she wants to. Twila is the Spirit of Twilight, she can do... something, but she's really secretive about herself, so none of us know barely anything about her. The Darkness Spirit is Aron, he can blend with the shadows and disappear at times, and Light disappeared years ago, so we don't know anything about them."

"That's a lot of info." I said, processing. Courtney, Tate, Lizia, Twila, Aron, and ?. "But how will I find light if you don't know his whereabouts?"

"Oh, there's a way to figure it out. The Temple of Light is the home of the Light Spirit, so we can head there after we find everyone else. Now I want to go too, just talking about them makes me want them all back," Mira said, and stood up impatiently. I was and am still trying to figure out her personality.

"Okay, let's go find Courtney first. Where is she trapped?" I said, jumping back on Kuraudo.

"In Din's Region, to the north." Mira pointed. When I looked closely, I could just barely see a tendril of volcano smoke.

"A volcano?" I said. "Awesome! Hop on, let's go!"

"I'm fine." Mira said, "I can fly on my own. See?" Her bracelets lit up, making some weird language symbol things on them, and suddenly she had wings.

"Huh. That's cool. Butterfly wings?" I said, looking ahead as my Loftwing took to the sky and she followed.

"Yep. Courtney has... But I'd better not tell. She loves showing off." Mira giggled again. She was a weird one.

"Then let's go faster! Race you!" I yelled, flying ahead.

So, with Dad unreachable and Seven Spirits to find and save, I set off for Din's Volcano.

A/N: YAAAAAAY

Daphnes: WHHHHYYYYYYYY

Me: because otherwise there would be no story

Daphnes: Good Point but STILL WHHHYYYYYYYY

Mira: Calm down, we'll get Courtney here and then go after Tate. Be back to Lanayru on no time.

Daphnes: Fine. But I want to get back on ZK for killing me mentally.

Me: What do you have planned in that scheming brain of yours

Daphnes: Hehehehehehe...

Me: Well, bye! We'll see you next chapter!


End file.
